halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
綠晶
Category:未使用資訊框模板 Appearance She has blond hair which she wears in two ponytails on the sides of her head. Her ponytails holders have stars on them. Besides this, she looks just like her avatar except for the clothes she wears. Personality Jing initially comes across as a delicate girl who needs protecting, but actually can take care of herself and be quite cunning. She often uses this sweet act in order to get things out of other people. She and Yun are good friends and are always seen together. History Jing became friends with Yun and Xiao Lan before the story began. She also ended up going to the same university as them and even ended up in the same literature class. She also liked to play virtural reality videogames and started playing Second Life. Synopsis Tournament arc Jing was seen in literature class on the first day of school. When Feng Xiao Lan asked about their professor, Yun told her about how he had an IQ of 200 and had graduated at 25 with two doctorate degrees. Xiao Lan then asked Lu Jing if she would ask Ming Gui Wen if he played Second Life. In the novels, Yun did it for her. When he found out that Gui was a member of Odd Squad, he mentioned that rumors about Prince being both extremely strong and handsome. After Gui and Feng Yang Ming's confrontation, Yun and Jing asked Xiao Lan if they could PM her in-game so they could meet Gui and Prince. She declined which caused Yun to ask her if she was under leveled. She told him she was and he would have to help Jing train because she could not. When they said they could all train together, Xiao Lan told them that she wanted to train with her husband which caused them to tease her about it. Rock & Roll Concert arc After Jing and Yun also found out about Xiao Lan being Prince, Jing asked her whether she liked Wicked or Gui. When Xiao Lan said she did not know, Jing arranged for her to go on a date with each of them. First, Jing lied to Gui telling him that Xiao Lan was being stalked and to get the stalker to go away someone would need to go out with her proving that she had a boyfriend. He agreed and they went out on a date. That night, under Jing and Yun's guidance, Xiao Lan had another date. This time it was with Zhuo Ling Bin. The next day, Jing and Yun asked her how the dates went. All she talked about was the food that they had gotten for her. Yun asked her if that was how she judged dates and Jing commented that whoever falls in love with Xiao Lan was doomed. Relationship Feng Xiao Lan She is her friend and classmate. Gu Yun Fei He is her best friend and classmate. Ming Gui Wen He is her literature teacher. Trivia Category:角色 Category:Female Category:玩家 Category:Real Human en:Lu_Jing